


Wake Up Kisses

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [191]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: They have a lazy morning together, and James gives Sirius butterfly kisses.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [191]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752925
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Wake Up Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “If you don’t mind, just some early morning fluff with James giving Sirius butterfly kisses down his back and Sirius giggling because he’s ticklish 💕”

If Sirius had to pick one particular trait that he liked to wake up with, he would say with James. There were other things that made waking up wonderful: the smell of coffee, being warm, feeling well-rested. All of those were good, but waking up with James definitely topped the list-- and it didn't hurt that waking up with James often included being warm. Sometimes the smell of coffee meant that James wasn't with him, but his side of the bed was usually still warm and full of comfort with his smell all over the sheets. 

This morning was great because James was curled around him, and he was wonderfully warm and content from the moment he was awake to the time that he felt like he could talk. Sirius wasn't small enough for spooning to work out perfectly. James had to scoot up a little, which usually meant that Sirius's feet were close to hanging off the edge of the mattress. But he had James's arm curled around his chest, and a line of warmth along his back. He'd fallen asleep without a shirt last night, which made waking up warm a pleasant surprise. 

"You awake?" he asked, quietly enough that James would only hear it if he was already awake. 

"Yeah." James kissed the top of his head. 

Sirius yawned widely, stretching out his legs a little. He figured that they'd get up soon, but that assumption was proven wrong when James kissed his head again, then shimmied down a little. 

"Can I try something?" James asked. 

"Sure." 

James moved a little further down so that his head was level with the top of Sirius's spine. He leaned in, and Sirius expected to feel another kiss. He got one, in a way, but it wasn't the way that he'd been expecting. Instead of James's lips against one of the knobs in his spine, there was the feeling of something light and feathery. 

Sirius's body broke out in goosebumps, and he wriggled in place; James knew he was ticklish. 

"It's okay," James said softly, then did it again. "I've got you." 

Sirius shivered. 

"You okay?" 

"Tickles," he said. 

"In a bad way?" 

"I don't know. Do it again?" 

James moved a little further down and did it. 

It made him flutter, but in a good way. A strange way, for sure, but he was pretty sure it was good. 

"They're called butterfly kisses." 

Sirius swallowed as he shivered again. The goosebumps weren't going to go away for as long as James was doing that. He was definitely feeling the butterflies, but they were in his stomach, not down his back. "'m good," he muttered, and James took that for the invitation that it was. 

It wasn't until James got down to his waist that it started to really feel like it tickled. 

A giggle slipped out. James pulled back and propped himself up with one arm so he could look at Sirius's face. "You laughing?" 

"Only a little," Sirius said. "I told you it tickles." 

James grinned at him. "You're the sweetest thing ever." 

"Because I'm ticklish?" 

"I wouldn't say it's the  _ main _ reason you're sweet, but it certainly doesn't hurt," James said, then bent down to kiss him. "I can stop if you want." 

"Don't you dare." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
